On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on (which may be collectively referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
The content sharing platforms can include one or more channels or one or more channels can be viewable over the Internet. A channel is a mechanism for providing certain media items and/or for providing access to media items to subscribers. Media items for the channel can be selected by a user, uploaded by a user, selected by a content provider, or selected by a broadcaster. Users can subscribe to one or more channels. When the content of a channel is optimized (e.g., focused or specialized) for a coherent audience of users, users of the content sharing platform are more likely to keep watching content items of the channel and/or to subscribe to the channel.